Nothing
by NadiaEdenTasyaSoputan01
Summary: have you ever imagine, if our friends on mobius are humans? And they are going to high-school just like us, and life normally, but not so normally because they still have they're super powers with them? It would be so awesome to read how they're life's can be.


**Hello everyone! This is my first Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic, so please sorry if I got too many mistakes. ^^"**

**Summary : have you ever imagine, if our friends on mobius are humans? And they are going to high-school just like us, and life normally, but not so normally because they still have they're super powers with them? It would be so awesome to read how they're life's can be.**

**Warnings : many pairs, especially Shadonic, AU, Fem!Sonic, OOC, and others**

**Disclaimers : I don't owe Sonic The Hedgehog. SEGA does.**

* * *

Nothing

Chapter 1

SHADOW'S POV:

It was a very gracious morning much to my despise. My morning was disturb by my mother, Maria, voice of calling me with two frying pans being hit together, with such innocent and cheerful voice of her. "Get up, Get up, Shadow! You're first day of high-school is today, so you can't be late for the entrance ceremony!" Maria came into her son's room with frying pans on her hands. She saw her son was still curling up in his covers, sleeping. Maria's eyes narrow.

"oh for goodness sake! Shadow! If you don't come out from that bed now, I swear I'm gonna hit you with this two frying pans In my hands so you can wake up!" Maria warned, I didn't know she was really serious of hitting me with frying pans, so I continued to sleep, and when I feel a very hurtful feeling came against his cheek.

I instantly open the covers to see my mom had hit me with one of her frying pan and was about to hit again, "Mom! Are you going to hit me again?" i asked, looking narrow at mom. She smiled and rest her hands against her hips.

"Good! You're awake! Now, go to bath and get ready for school!" she demand with a grin, "breakfast is almost ready!" She walked out from my room. When she closed the door, I sigh.

I wipe down my face with my two hands and shook my black-hair because I could feel, it's so messy right now. Huh, great. The first thing in the morning was woken up by a frying pan against my cheek. It's going to be a fun year… I thought as I crawl out of my bed, towards the bathroom.

SONIC'S POV:

"Sonic! Sonic! Wake up!" a blond-haired teenager said, trying to wake his friend up from her bed.

"five more minutes, please." A girl's voice came from the covers, the blond-teen, frowned and shook the cover and the women inside faster.

"you can't wait five more minutes! We're going to be late if you don't wake up and get ready now!" he shouted, still shaking the covers. In a moment she was silent. The second thing the blond knew was, the bed was empty and the covers were wide open. The blond look back to see a long blue-haired girl with emerald eyes, were in front of the room mirror, quickly brushing her hair with her hand. Tails, the blond haired teen, sigh and walk back to her.

"sorry, Tails! I was too excited last night and didn't able to sleep fast!" I said with a apologizing smile, looking at Tails, he only sighed and walked out of the room.

"be hurry, Sonic. We don't want to miss the entrance ceremony." He said with a relief tone. I only nodded with a smile and quickly ran to the bathroom to get her bath. After a few moment, I got back to the room after a fresh bath, washed my teeth, and hair. I quickly used my uniform. The school uniform was cute. i wear a normal white shirt and then used another dark-violet suit, a dark-violet skirt with silver strips around the upside and the downside. Sonic look at the mirror of her room to see if she's perfect to go. When she thinks that's it is okay now, she grab her school bag and she run as fast as she can downstairs just enough time to see that Tails already prepared breakfast.

"Great timing. Now, let's dig up." Tails said as he putted the egg down to my plate and give the other to his plate. i nodded and sit. I start to eat my breakfast and Tails follow suit. When we were done with our breakfast, I decided to do the dishes and did it quickly. When I was done I saw him, in the front door with his bag on his hand with the other hand was resting in his hips. When he noticed me, he smiled.

"Let's go! We are going to be late if we last one more second." He joked and his joke made me giggled as I grab my bag and quickly join him. They walked out from their home and closed the door. On their way to the school, they were talking about, classes, past, and others. They met Knuckles, their middle-school friend, a red-haired teen almost as tall as Tails. They decided to walk to school together because they attend in the same high-school. This year is going to be fun… I thought.

SHADOW'S POV:

"MOM! I'm going now!" I shouted in the front door. I was wearing the high school's uniform, a white shirt with dark-violet suit, and a dark violet pants. Mother replied with a, "be careful! And don't be late!". I sigh and started my walk to school. My dark hair was spiked back with the left direction, my red eyes looked bored to see girls around the neighborhood was talking about him and his cool looks. He pay no mind to them and continued to walk towards his school.

"hey, Shadow!" a boy with silver hair and pale skin, called out, calling me while running towards me. I looked back to see my best friend, Silver, with a small smile. He came towards me, waving his hands that each side has a gold ring just like me and also wearing the same uniform like me.

"hurry up, Silver! Or we'll be late!" I smirk as I wait for him to come to him. When he made it and now was panting in front of me, I give him a simpatic look, "you okay, dude?" I asked.

He stop panting and frowned, "of course, I am. I'm just tired of chasing you. You walked too fast." He said with a sigh and I give him a raise of an eyebrow,

"what? I walked that fast? Hm,.. probably was talent." He smirked and starts walking again with Silver beside him, frowning at him, as they talked about their new school. Past. And classes.

Normal POV :

When Sonic and her friends made it to the school, they met Amy, Cream, and Rouge. The three of them were Sonic's girl friends since childhood. Amy was a pink haired girl with short hair, Cream was a blond haired girl, with long hairs that she usually tie it up to two ponytails, and the last was Rouge that has white hair and tall athletic body. They were waiting outside the auditorium where the ceremony was going to be held.

"Hey, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles!" Amy called the three of them as they walked towards her and her friends.

"Hey, Amy, Cream, Rouge!" Sonic replied back as they were close enough, "At last, our high-school is beginning and we could probably be together at the same classes!" Sonic whined together with Amy. The others looked at both of them with each smile and decided to talk to each other. Cream talked with Tails. Rouge talked with Knuckles. They talked and talked and talked, until all freshman was called to the auditorium because the ceremony is about to begin. They decided to talk in the lunch break and said their farewells.

After the ceremony, all freshman was ordered to go to their classroom and Sonic was really grateful to whoever god that lets her have the same class as all of her friends! Amy, Cream, Rouge, Tails, and even Knuckles was in the same class as her!

"Guess that we're gonna stick with each others for a while, huh?" Knuckle asked, rubbing the edge of his nose, Tails laughed nervously and nodded, Amy and Sonic was too busy chatting with each other, Cream only smiled at them, Rouge stare quietly at them with a small smile.

"guess, I'll be needing you guys help soon. So let's try to help out with each other this year okay?" Tails said, as he gave a hand to them. They look at him with a smile and put their hands above his.

In the same time they laughed and together raised their hands up, "YEAH!" they yelled together. Suddenly, the class' door went open quietly, entered two boys, one had black-hair and red eyes, the other one had silver with emerald eyes. They both had the same ring in their hands just like Sonic. The black one look into Sonic and for a while they lock their gazes together. Sonic only smiled gently as he blushes and walked inside with the other one followed him behind. Shadow took the seat next to the window and next to Sonic. Silver took the seat behind Shadow. Sonic look at Shadow and smiled. She thinks that he was friendly in few manners. Shadow was trying not to notice her but, for some reason he can't. he look at Sonic but, Sonic turn her head towards Amy and started to chat, Shadow only stared at her for a while and turn his body to talk to Silver.

When he did, he saw Silver, was grinning with a really annoying grin, "what?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. Nothing . just thinking how do you felt about that Bluenette." Silver teased, earning a smack on his head by you-know-who –hint, he's sitting in front of him-, "ouch!" Silver groan and putted a hand on his head where Shadow –you got it!- hit him, "what was that for?!" He asked with a loud voice.

"that was your punishment for trying to play jokes with me, its not like I care anyway," Shadow said, Silver rolled his eyes, "but, that's just very VERY disturbing, I don't know her, she doesn't know me, problem solved." He turn his body back.

"well, I know she doesn't know you. But, both of you will know each other soon, for Jesus sake that both of you are in the same class!" Silver give the fact with a hand gestures. Shadow rolled his eyes.

They were talking, when the teacher came, all of them instantly go stood in their places. Shadow was shocked knowing the bluenette has the seat next to him, for a moment Shadow stare at the girl, for some reason he can't let his eyes off of her. She was very beautiful. Her cerulean-blue hair that reaches her hips, her emerald eyes that glows in the sun. he can the girl seemed to notice and turn her head towards Shadow with a smile, "hey." Sonic called. Shadow seemed to be spacing out, Sonic called again, "hey." This time, louder.

That shook Shadow out of his mind, "huh? What?" he asked like an idiot or a smart ass pretending to be an idiot. Sonic chuckle at his reaction, when the teacher told the student to sit, the women in the middle age of twenties with blond hair wearing a white shirt and pants.

"well, hello and good morning , everyone! I am, mrs. Luna Kalena. And I will be your homeroom teacher for a whole year! So please work out with each other, 'kay?!" she asked at the student who only nodded.

"so! For our first hour, we will have to check our absent first!" she said excitingly, letting the book she carried in her hands all this time in her palm, "um…let's start with... hm! Cream Rabbit!" she asked and Cream, raised her hands up, "present!" she says. Mrs. Luna nodded.

"second, Blaze Cat?" she asked and a white haired girl with wavy hair raised her hands, "Present." She says calmly.

"Knuckles Echidna?"

"Present," Knuckles raised his hand.

"Rouge Bat?"

"Here!"

"Amy Rose?"

"Present!"

"Sally Acorn?"

" here, mrs. Luna." A blond haired women with wavy hair wearing a hair-band raised a hand

"Tails Powder?"

"Present."

"Sonic Hedgehog?"

"Present, Miss." Sonic said raising a hand, Shadow looked closely at her in the corner of his eyes, 'so, her name's Sonic? Cool name.' he thought with a smile.

"Shadow? Shadow? SHADOW HEDGEHOG!" Mrs. Luna called, louder and louder every time, but it seem like he's still lost in his minds, but in the help of Silver, by pointing his back with a pen.

"huh? P-Present!" Shadow called out, Miss Luna shook her head and keep writing the students absent.

"Silver Hedgehog!"

"Here, still breathing and kickin' alive!" he said excitingly making the class laughed, Mrs. Luna also laughed.

Everyone was laughing except Shadow, who only turn away to look outside the window. Sonic looked concern so she decided to pull his suit a little to attach his attention. Shadow look behind to see the girl he's been thinking about since he stomp his feet in this class, was smiling at him softly.

"are you okay?" Sonic asked with a concern tone, Shadow blushes a little, he only nodded, Sonic smile, "that's great. My name is Sonic, by the way." Sonic offered a hand, Shadow hastate first, but he took it, anyway. "Shadow…" he said, looking away, trying to not make an eye-contact with those shining emerald eyes.

She smiled even brighter even though she knew Shadow was trying to avoid her, "Nice to meet you, Shadow! Hope we could get along soon!" she said. Shadow's eyes widened. He never really did seen a smile that beautiful until now…

* * *

**Author's note : **

**Kyaa! it's so romantic! i just love making these! well, even though this is my first one..**

**well, what do you think?**

**please review! if you had an idea for the next chapters, please say!**


End file.
